


Runs in the Family [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Animal Corpse Mutilation, Animal Death, Ants, Basically everything upsetting that happens in the movie is in this vid, Child Death, Corpse Desecration, Corpses, Decapitation, Demonic Possession, Fanvids, Gen, Immolation, Nudity, Nudity in Disturbing Contexts, Only faster, Self-Decapitation, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: Don't blame me because I can't help where I come from.





	Runs in the Family [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Runs in the Family" by Amanda Palmer  
Runtime: 2:47
> 
> [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/355111234)
> 
> Premiered at FanWorks Con 2019 in the "Variations: Ignite" vidshow.

[Password:fanworks2019]

[[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Amanda-palmer-runs-in-the-family-lyrics)]

Download: [runs in the family.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/msc/runs+in+the+family.zip) [246MB]


End file.
